Users store large sets of digital materials such as presentation slides, documents, and papers in the file systems of their computing devices. It is easy to access these materials if one can remember a query word that would allow them to search through the file system. However, some materials, such as the highly visual representations in presentation slides, include pages with images interspersed among other content; it can be difficult to locate a desired image or graphical figure in such materials.
This problem is exacerbated in wireless docking situations. In a wireless docking system, a wireless dockee (WD) (e.g., a mobile device such as a smart phone) may dock wirelessly with a wireless docking center (WDC), also known as a docking host or docking station. The WD and WDC may establish a docking session with each other. The WDC may enable interaction between the WD and any number of peripheral devices (PF) that are associated with the WDC. The peripheral devices may, for example, include displays, projectors, speakers, keyboards, mice, joysticks, data storage devices, network interface devices, other docking hosts, remote controls, cameras, microphones, printers, or other devices. Such peripheral devices may include stand-alone devices or components of devices such as other computers, in different examples. It can be difficult to query file systems on these peripheral devices, let alone attempt to find particular pages within collections of pages stored on these peripheral devices.